


[PODFIC] Exhibition

by Kwehlous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Public Groping, formal wear, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: [PODFIC] Gladio and Nyx are Handsy.





	[PODFIC] Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exhibition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669724) by [Kwehlous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous). 



**EXHIBITION**  
PART ONE of SHIELDS

 

 **Length** : 6:14  
**Size** : 7 MB  
**Format** : MP3  
**Download** : [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wj4o6m1q45o2k55/Exhibition.mp3)


End file.
